Hearts & Crowns
by forsytheloveselizabeth
Summary: Betty Andrews, owner of Blue & Gold magazine, lives a perfect life. Married to her high school sweetheart, something something, she craves something to fill the empty hole her husband has never been able to fill. During a business lunch, Betty finds herself magically drawn to the tall, dark and mysterious Jughead Jones. She should stay away. But he wants her. Even if she's married.
1. Chapter 1 : Business Lunch

_**A/N: Thank You KingColeQueenLili for letting me use your draft. Thank you Olive for betaing.**_

 _ **I couldn't fit the original Summary so here it is:** **Betty Andrews, owner and executibe editor of Blue & Gold magazine, lives a typical, perfect life. Married to her high school sweetheart, something something, she craves something to fill the empty hole her husband has never been able to fill.**_

 _ **During a business lunch, Betty finds herself magically drawn to the tall, dark and mysterious Jughead Jones. He's rich, handsome and radiates a dominant self-confidence, igniting feelings Betty knows she should not have.**_

 _ **She should stay away from him. But he wants her. All of her. Even if she's married to another man.**_

The beautiful blonde applied a refreshing layer of her rosy lip gloss before entering the huge building ahead of her. The nude heels she wore clicked on the marbled floor as she made her way to the elevators. She wore a Valentino dress, made out of white lace. Her golden hair was held up by a hair elastic, bouncing with every step she took.

She took a step inside the empty elevator and pressed the 5th button. Her hand quickly reached under her dress to fix the nude stocking that always slid down her leg. Betty and her garter belt weren't exactly best friends, so she fixed it at least 100 times a day. Before the elevator doors revealed the 5th floor, she adjusted the silver bands that decorated her left ring finger.

Sighing, she stepped into the large entrance area and was greeted by her assistant and best friend Kevin Keller.

"There is my darling starlet of journalism heaven. I have more than great news." he grabbed her, face lighting up in excitement.

"Spill it Kev," Betty chuckled, trying to calm her assistant down.

"The definition of brooding, tall and undeniably handsome has made an appointment to talk to you during lunch" Kevin gushed, looking like he was going to faint.

"Who?" Betty asked confused.

"New York's most eligible bachelor and owner of the ground you are standing on right now?!"

"Still haven't got a clue, Kev" Betty replied.

"I mean Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third, bestselling author, CEO and founder of Crown Publishing" Kevin swooned.

"The most eligible bachelor is called Forsythe Pendleton? From what century? 1735?" the blonde laughed.

"I'm serious Betts, he wants to have lunch with you. He said that he wants to talk about business and boy I'd really like to get in contact with his business." he replied with a wink.

"Kevin. You know I'm happily married" Betty mannered.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Betts, - oh wait, I know what does! Sex with your husband right? You said you thought he was so boring, you didn't even want to pretend you liked it." Kevin mimicked her and continued. "Anyways, Mr. Jones said that he expects you in his bureau at 12."

"So, he expects me to be there, who said I wanted to go?" the journalist folded her arms, ignoring her friend's comment on her sex life.

"You don't cancel lunch with a man like him Betts."

"Fine. I'll go. If that's what makes you happy, thanks Kev" Betty rolled her eyes and went to her desk.

She opened her newest article about the interview with Veronica Lodge, when she remembered something. Wasn't she engaged to a guy named Jones? Betty opened a google tab and typed her lunch companies' name in. Mostly book reviews and articles about charity, but at the end a link to a homepage popped up.

The page was held in different shades of grey. The only bit of colour seemed to be the little golden crown in the logo. Crown Publishing

Betty went back to Google and typed in: Veronica Lodge and Forsythe Pendleton Jones

Every article was gushing about their breakup. How Jones broke the deal with her father. How she cheated on him. Rumors, lies, truths. Every single detail about their life available for free within a few closed the tab and went back to edit her interview.

* * *

"Mr. Jones your 12 o'clock appointment is ready" one of his secretaries told him.

"Thanks Josie, tell her I'll be there in a second" Jughead replied and she smiled nodding. He ran his hand through his raven hair and stood up to leave. He saw her through the glass door of his office talking to Josie.

She looked even more angelic up close. Her blonde locks were down in soft waves instead of the high ponytail. Jughead smiled when they shook hands, but her expression remained serious. She quickly walked towards the elevators, avoiding any more physical contact.

The dress she wore was short, but modest. On every other woman, it would have looked inappropriate, but on her it looked cute, innocent even. He could see the lacey top of her stocking that slowly slid down her thigh with every step and wondered why she still wore the old fashioned piece of lingerie instead of modern tights.

The first time Jughead saw Betty in the lobby of the tower, he immediately noticed that she had great legs, not too thin and not too muscular. He decided that he wanted those legs wrapped around his waist ever since then. Her whole being haunted his mind and he didn't even know why. Betty was the complete opposite of the women he usually wanted. He dated brunettes, olive skinned women with bodies like models and not leggy blondes, with alabaster skin and curves.

Inside the elevator, Betty pressed the button to the ground floor and he couldn't help but smirk.

"What?" she asked with slight annoyance in her voice and turned to face him. Jughead moved closer to her, their breaths mingling.

"Your stocking slid down" he ran his hand up her bare thigh, taking the stocking with him and fixing the lace neatly under her dress. "And I thought that I might fix it for you" he felt her skin erupting in goosebumps under his intimidating touch as he clipped the garter on.

The material of her stocking felt silky, but nothing like her skin. He wanted to feel every inch of it, be it with his hands or his lips. He wanted to suck bruises into it and mark her as his.

That feeling didn't go away when he saw the wedding band on her finger.

* * *

What the fuck do you think you are doing? You're married for fucks sake Betty. Get a grip. Her inner voice warned her. She couldn't react to him like this. Betty was stunned, she'd never seen a man this handsome before. Even Kevin's description of him was way too underrated.

High cheekbones, sharp jawline, hypnotizing blue eyes and a husky voice. His physique was tall and muscular. She wanted to run her hands through his hair, it was darker than anything she'd ever seen and looked so soft, one curl falling over his eyes. He wore a light blue dress shirt with black suspenders draped over his shoulders that held up his dark grey dress pants. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows.

"Why aren't you wearing a suit?" the words blurted out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "I mean you are dressed so casually. Not like someone that attends business meetings and runs a company that's worth millions" Betty explained as they made their way to the car waiting for them.

"You're my only meeting today. I was planning on getting some writing done." he told her as he opened the car door for her before offering his hand, which she purposefully ignored.

Their tension only grew during the car ride. She tried to avoid his eye contact by looking out the window. She was awfully aware of his hungry gaze fixated on her, her chest rose and fell fast and she could feel the heat between her legs growing.

Betty crossed her legs to ease the feeling, but her dress revealed more leg. She could hear him suck in a breath and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Betty couldn't build an opinion on him. He had an effect on her and she was sure he was aware of it, but she also felt so drawn to him. She wanted to get to know him.

They arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later.

"Thank you Smithers" he thanked his driver and helped Betty out of the vehicle.

Betty recognized the restaurant and remembered that it was quite expensive, she once edited an article about it for her magazine.

"I reserved under Jones" Mr. Jones told the waiter standing at the entrance.

"Yes, please follow me to your table"

Both followed the waiter to a table for two. To Betty's surprise, Mr. Jones held out the stool for her, before ordering a bottle of "2014 Palacios Priorat L'Ermita" which Betty later found out is a 1,200 dollar red wine, for both of them. Betty didn't normally drink during the day, especially not during work, but she figured that she could make an exception for now.

She opened the menu and immediately decided that this really wasn't a restaurant of her class. Not one meal under 30 dollars, so she tried to find the cheapest meal which was a carrot salad. Great. Betty thought. It's not that she hated salad, but first, Mr. Jones would probably think she was one of these women that counted every calorie and second, Betty just preferred meat or fish to be included in her lunch.

Screw it Betty. Why would you care what Jughead thinks? and besides Archie hasn't touched you in weeks, a salad would do you some good.

The waiter came and placed the wine on the table as well as a glass for both Betty and Jughead.

"Have you decided already?" he smiled at Betty.

"Uhm, yes, I'll take the carrot salad please." she told him and smiled back.

"I'll have the salad too and we'll both take the Wagyu steak with the bread"

The waiter nodded before Betty could protest.

"Mr. Jones that is way too expensi-"

"It's not Mrs. Andrews"

"Betty."

"Betty" he smiled.

What a dreamy smile.

"I haven't had lunch with a woman like you for a long time. Let me pay for you, it's the least I can do after I squeezed myself in your busy schedule." he took a sip of wine, licking his full lips, increasing the throbbing in her core.

Betty wanted to argue, but his voice, charming and sweet. She couldn't say no.

"Alright, Mr. Jones" she bit her lip and giggled slightly like she was some 14 year old schoolgirl.

"Please. Betty. Call me Jughead."

Their meal arrived and Betty had no time to think about his weird nickname. She swore she was in heaven. The steak was amazing and Jughead laughed at her reaction.

"My assistant told me, the reason I am here is to talk about business" she explained taking a sip of the wine.

"Well yes Betty, you are. I've been keeping an eye on your magazine for quite some time and I think the Blue & Gold would increase it's selling number miraculously under the lead of Crown Publishing. I created a draft for a contract and we would handle a deal that fits for both of us."

"Are you serious? All this effort just to buy my magazine." Betty scoffed looking into his eyes. She couldn't believe it. He seriously tried to buy her with the meal and his flattering way, just because of her magazine.

"The deal would profit both of us and no, I didn't do this just so it'll influence your choice. I did it because I wanted to. I wanted to buy you an expensive lunch and I want to buy your magazine" he spat back at her.

His tone changed from sweet to rough and demanding. He almost looked hurt. Betty straightened her posture, not breaking the eye contact.

"I'm sorry, Jughead. I shouldn't have assumed such a thing while you have been nothing but charming to me, but I don't want to sell my magazine" Betty said, her voice barely above a whisper.

He put his hand over hers, playing with the sparkling ring. "It's okay Betty." his touch was like electricity on her skin.

"These are very beautiful Betty. The man that gave them to you must really love you." he said, his voice softer.

Betty only nodded before she found her voice. "Yes, yes I think so" she stuttered.

"You think so?"

Betty didn't reply and silently continued to eat, his thumb drawing slow circles on the back of her hand.

* * *

"Hey, Babe" the red head gave his wife a kiss and started to undress.

"How was work?" Betty sat on the Queen Size bed of their apartment dressed in a sheer black nightgown, still busy editing the interview of Veronica Lodge.

"Great. We finally finished taking down this drive in cinema I told you about." Archie joined her on the bed.

"Yeah, that one in, what was it called? Riverdale?" she closed her article and put the laptop on the nightstand and turned to her husband.

"Exactly. And? Anything new in the world of star journalist Betty Andrews?" he pulled her closer by the waist.

"Well, Forsythe Pendleton Jones wanted to buy my magazine."

"That author? Wow. Did you do it?"

"Nah. He tried to buy me with an expensive dinner"

"Well. Let me make you forget about him"

Archie leaned in to kiss her, which Betty eagerly returned.

Their bodies molded together, but it wasn't her husband that she saw when she closed her eyes to concentrate on the pleasure Archie tried to give her.

* * *

"Damn, did you have sex with Archie again? I haven't seen a frown like that on your face since you las-"

"Oh my god, Kevin! Why are you so obsessed with my sex life?" Betty had a devastated look on her face.

"I'm your best friend, which means I have to make sure you are healthy. Mentally and physically. That includes your sex life. Speaking of sex, how was your date with Mr. Dark and Dangerous?" Kevin smirked sitting down on her desk.

Betty ignored him and hung her coat onto the coat hanger next to the glass door of her office, before returning to her desk.

"Oh my god! You like him! I knew it! Betty Jones, god that sounds way better than Betty Andre-" her assistant swooned and Betty's cheeks reddened.

Kevin Keller didn't exactly approve of Betty's husband. Archie Andrews was the all-american boy next door. Perfect match for Betty Cooper - the girl next door - and approved choice of husband by Alice Cooper, Betty's mother.

Alice Cooper had high standards and Archie filled all of them. Betty had a crush on Archie in freshman year of high school, his girlfriend in junior year and his wife after college.

Betty told Kevin so often that she'll break up with him, but after a weekend with her parents, she was lovestruck. Her best friend knew better. As much as Betty tried to tell herself that Archie was the love of her life, Kevin knew that wasn't true. He respected her choices, but that didn't mean he always accepted them.

"Fine Kevin! You want to know what happened?! I had sex with Archie and I imagined it would be Mr. Jones and that was the only reason I came, okay. I'm a horrible wife. I mean what wife imagines another man while her husband tries to please her?" Betty shouted and curled her fists, nails digging into her palms. Kevin took her hands and uncurled them, replacing her palm with the little stuffed dolphins, she kept on her desk for cases like this, to dig her nails into.

"Betty, it's okay. Did you take your meds?"

"Yes I did. Kevin, I feel so bad." Betty squeezed the dolphins and held them to her chest, taking a deep breath.

"Betty, think of something else" Kevin tried to find something distracting on her desk.

"Here, your mother finally sent you the invitation for her charity gala tomorrow. The one she forgot"

"Right. The invitation. I'm excited for the gala." she opened the silver envelope.

"Me too. Your mother puts so much effort into it." Kevin replied with a smile.

There was a silence between them and Kevin got up to leave.

"He wanted to buy my magazine, Kevin"

Her friend turned around to face her.

"I said no. This magazine is mine. The only thing I ever did for myself. I can't sell it Kev, it means to much." Betty explained.

"You don't have to explain your choices Betty. I'm sure whatever you decide would be best for the magazine"

"Oh and Kev?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2 : Charming Charity

_**A/N: Thank You KingColeQueenLili for letting me use your draft. Thank you Olive for betaing.**_

The day went like every other day at the magazine. Betty had finally finished editing her article about Veronica Lodge and was starting to go over the articles that are supposed to be in the next issue, when the telephone on her desk rang.

"Blue & Gold Office, Executive Editor Betty Andrews speaking" she said in a serious voice.

"Betty, baby. I'm so sorry." Betty recognized the concerned voice of her husband.

"Archie, what's wrong?" she asked worried.

"I'll be home late today so don't wait up for me. Also, I have to work overtime tomorrow, so I won't make it to your mother's gala. I am so sorry." Her husband explained.

Betty sighed. He always had to work overtime when something was important to her. "It's fine Arch."

"Okay Betts. I'm really really sorry, but I have to get back to work now. Love you." he said in a rush.

"Love you too." she replied, but he had already hung up.

Betty had been so excited to go with Archie to the charity gala. They hadn't gone on a date in months and she was looking forward to spending some time with him. It seemed like now she would just have to dance with Kevin.

She looked at the clock that read 3 pm and decided to finish for today. Shutting her laptop, grabbing her handbag and coat, she stood up and left her office. It was rather early to go home already, but today wasn't her day and she needed some rest.

Betty couldn't find Kevin and figured he must've taken his break (he always took his break this late), so she decided to text him on her way out.

Waiting for the elevator, she tied her beige coat and pulled out her phone. She opened her chat with Kevin, as the bell of the elevator signaled that she could enter. Betty typed a quick message that she left and he could contact her if something important happened, when she collided with a hard chest.

An arm wrapped around her waist and pressed her against a chest, hand steady on the small of her back. All air left Betty's lungs as she realized who saved her from stumbling to the ground. She looked up and met the intense stare of Jughead Jones. Despite the numerous layers of clothing between them, she could feel his hard bizeps beneath her hand.

He took a deep breath, that made his chest graze hers which made her nipples harden instantly. "Careful there, Betty" his deep voice had her body shivering and her mind creating sinful images in her head.

Betty couldn't seem to pull away from his embrace. His musky, citrusy smell intoxicated her senses and the sudden avidity she felt for him reddened her cheeks and transformed her knees into jelly.

The elevator doors opened and Jughead released her from his grip. Today he wore a black three-piece suit with pinstripes. The tie brought out the blue of his eyes. He once again looked stunning.

Betty muttered a thank you and followed him out of the elevator. He put his hand on the small of her back, leading her. His touch burning her skin.

"Where are you going? You seem off." he asked. No. Demanded.

"I..Uhm..Home. I don't feel that well." she told him.

"Smithers will drive you."

"No!" she blurted out. "I mean no, thank you. I'm fine walking." Betty explained turning to him.

They were standing in front of the revolving door at the entrance of the building.

"I insist and your apartment complex is only a few blocks away from my next appointment, but if you want to walk then I'll guess I have to walk with you."

His voice still demanding and controlling. She knew that she probably wouldn't survive a twenty minute walk through the streets of New York with him by her side, especially if he kept his hand on her back and his gaze on her.

"Fine."

He smiled and led her to the black Bentley, that waited for him. Jughead opened the door for her and she took his hand to climb in. His hand felt rough in her small one. It felt familiar, almost like they were made for each other. He climbed in next to her and signaled Smithers to drive to Betty's first.

"Thank you, Jughead" she told him smiling.

He took her hand and squeezed it. Betty's heartbeat quickened at his caring gaze.

"What made your beautiful smile turn into the frown from earlier?" he asked, his thumb caressing the back of her hand.

Betty thought about turning his question down, but she felt like she could trust him and opened up about her silly problems.

"Tomorrow is this annual charity gala hosted by my mother and I was so excited to dance with my husband and spend some time with him again, but he called and said that he has to work. He always says he has to work and no matter how many times I want to talk he either initiates another topic or sex and he doesn't realize-" Betty met his gaze. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't bother you with my problems. We're practically strangers and-"

"I don't feel that way. Yesterday I fucked up. I felt so bad making you feel like an object, like I just wanted to pay for you because I want your magazine. I want to get to know Betty Cooper and I'll listen if she has any problems she needs to rant about. You want to know what I think?" he waited for her approval and she nodded. "Slap me if you want, but I think that's not how a husband should treat his wife. He should at least try and listen to her problems and not distract from the topic with something like sex. Sex should be reserved for intimate, spontaneous moments of lust, not as an distraction."

Betty wanted to kiss him. Her gaze was concentrated on his lips and repeated every word he said in her head. He related to her so well. He told her what she thought.

"I feel the same way" Betty smiled, her gaze meeting his again.

Suddenly the car stopped and Smithers announced that they've reached their destination. Betty had a hard time pulling away from Jughead's gaze, but somehow managed to step out of the car.

"Thank you again, Mr. Jones- I mean Jughead" she said, smiling like a five year old in a candy store.

"My pleasure. Betty." he smiled.

Betty shut the door and went inside the Apartment Complex. She took the stairs since their apartment was on the first floor.

As soon as she was inside her apartment, she dropped her handbag, hung her coat on the coat hanger and slipped off her heels. She grabbed her phone and went to the bedroom. Opening the chat with Kevin to see if he replied, Betty laid down on the comfy duvet of the Queen size bed.

No problem. I keep an eye out for you ;)

She sighed in relief at Kevin's answer. It was out of character for Betty to leave work earlier and without a warning. She just needed to collect herself again. Even out all imperfections from her life and concentrate all of her energy back into being perfect. The perfect wife and perfect chief editor.

Betty texted a quick "thank you" back and put the phone on her nightstand. She laid back against the plush cushions of the bed and closed her eyes.

Betty woke up sweating, her breath quickened and her pulse fastened. She looked at the clock beside her on the nightstand.

17:00pm

She had slept one and a half hours. Right. Jughead brought her home, because she left work earlier today.

And then Betty realized what was wrong with her.

She was turned on, painfully so. Her breasts felt heavy and full and her nipples were small and perky. Betty felt a throbbing between her legs. She was dripping wet.

She figured that she must have had an erotic dream during her slumber. Betty felt embarrassed, realizing that her dream probably had been about Jughead. Her thoughts about the handsome author only increased the throbbing in her core. She slid her hand under the waistband of her black dress pants and pressed it in between her legs to ease need, but it only made her more desperate. Finding the lace of her panties completely soaked, she retrieved her hand to take of her pants.

She cupped her breasts through her blouse and sighed. Closing her eyes, the oh so familiar author appeared behind her eyelids. Betty unbuttoned her blouse with one hand, the other slowly making its way down into her lace panties. Goosebumps spread over her pale skin as she imagined his lips on her body, dark eyes watching her reaction. Betty arched her back as she rubbed small circles on her clit. Her other hand pulled down both bra cups, freeing her aching nipples from their lacey trap.

She slipped a finger into her warm heat and moaned. Betty imagined Jughead's long fingers inside of her and her head fell sideways into the plush pillow.

Her orgasm was intense and warming. She never made herself come like this.

Blushing, she realized what she just did. Betty stood up and went to the bathroom to set up a bath. Exactly what she needed to calm her nerves and prepare for her mother's charity gala tomorrow afternoon. Taking her laptop, she waited for the tub to fill.

Soon her naked body was enveloped by strawberry scented bubbles and soapy water. She closed her eyes to relax.

—

Archie came home sometime after 2 am when Betty already was fast asleep. She stirred when Archie climbed in next to her.

„Pssshh baby, it's just me. Relax" he whispered and pulled her body close.

But Betty couldn't relax. Archie's touch felt suddenly strange, his warmth not relaxing. She imagined someone else's arms around her.

Just the thought of the strength Jughead radiates made her sigh. His strong arms would wrap around her tiny body and completely take her in. Protect her.

Archie was bulked up and physically strong, but Jughead was highly intelligent while being strong. It was a major turn on for Betty. She soon felt herself drifting to sleep as she thought of the handsome author cuddling her in.

Betty woke up at 11am. She could sleep in since she had the day off for the gala. Normally she wouldn't sleep until that late, but sometimes she just had to make an exception. Archie already left for work. She missed the times when she got a good morning cuddle or even a kiss.

The blonde got up and went to the kitchen to make herself an omelette with bacon. Her mother would probably scold her if she knew, but Betty didn't care. Her mother may complain about her figure, but she loved her wide hips and full breasts. Betty was a curvier woman and that was okay. And besides her waist was thin so her mother could back off. Archie always had a thing for the model type and he still chose Betty to be his wife.

Flipping her breakfast in the pan, she grabbed some orange juice from the fridge and poured herself a glass, as well as making herself some coffee. She needed coffee to wake up fully.

She placed the bacon stripes in a smiley face shape and sat down on the dining table. Opening her laptop, she checked her emails. Only suggestions about what the next issue of Blue & Gold Magazine should include and questions from her co workers.

She sighed and took a bite of her omelette. She really enjoyed work, but when did her life become so boring. Shrugging the thought of she continued to eat.

After Betty finished eating, she decided to dress and try getting some editing done, until Kevin arrived.

—

Kevin came over to help Betty prepare for the gala. He put her hair up in a beautifully complicated updo, Betty herself could never manage to do. She kept her makeup in gold shades on the eyelid and a pale rosy color for the lips.

Just as she did some finishing touches, Kevin came in with her dress.

"Your mother gave me this earlier in the office. It's beautiful." he said and Betty slipped out of her robe to put on the dress.

It felt like pure silk and was featherlight. A tight, sleeveless bodice hugged her upper body and the skirt flowed from the waist, brushing the ground. It was made out of light brown satin covered in green, translucent tulle.

Betty was stunned, she felt confident and beautiful in it.

"It truly is Kev." She turned in front of the floor length mirror examining her appearance.

"You look like a goddess Betty." Kevin said.

She decided to put on simple diamond studs and a necklace Archie gave her for their first marriage anniversary a year ago. Kevin already came dressed in tux so both of them were ready to leave. Betty left a note for her husband that he shouldn't wait up for her when he came home.

The ballroom of the hotel was already crowded when Kevin and Betty arrived. They were led to their table in the front row and greeted Hal Cooper, Betty's father.

Just as they sat down again her mother began her opening speech. Talking about how much money she managed to collect with the help of her business partners. How her organisation will benefit from the huge amount of money.

After what felt like a decade, her mother finally finished her speech and announced that it was time to dance. Betty sighed and watched several couples going to the dancefloor. It's not like she wasn't asked, but the only men that seemed to take an interest in her at her mother's parties are men over 50 years of age and Betty definitely wasn't interested in becoming a sugar baby anytime soon.

She took another sip of her champagne and crossed her legs, trying to listen to the band. A beautiful girl with bright red lipstick smiled at her and she smiled back when she felt a hand brush her exposed arm.

"Would you give me the honor of dancing with you ?" a husky voice asked and Betty looked up. Magnifying blue eyes met her green ones and she crossed her arms.

"Give me a reason why I should dance with you?" the blonde wetted her lips and raised a perfectly plugged eyebrow. This time she won't show him the effect he has on her.

Jughead wore a grey suit, first few buttons of his black dress shirt unbuttoned. Once again she was reminded that he was the definition of primal sex in between wrinkled satin sheets and swallowed the need down to kiss him.

"You want to sit here all alone and wait until Kevin asks you? Showing everyone that you, a married woman have to dance with your assistant." he implied and extended his hand.

Betty, still not impressed, put on a seductive smile. "I bet any woman in this room would die to dance with you, so why don't you go and ask one of them instead of wasting my time."

She turned her attention to the champagne again, trying to avoid his charm and clarifying that their conversation was over.

"None of these women could even come close of being worthy to replace you." he said in monotone, his hand still extended to her.

Betty turned to him again and sighed. Her heart began to flutter at his words. She placed her hand in his. "If you leave me alone then."

She felt warm as soon as her hand touched his. The handsome millionaire led her to the dancefloor and settled his other hand on her waist, pulling her closer. Their faces were inches apart and she could feel his breath on her cheek. He slowly swayed her to the music.

"You look beautiful in that dress, Betty." he whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"Thank you." She saw his eyes darkening as his hand pulled her closer to him. Their chests touching, Betty felt warmth spreading in her nether regions. She appreciated that he didn't bring up her husband. Maybe he didn't care or he was just being polite.

He was a great dancer, taking complete charge, leading her. She felt dangerously comfortable in his embrace, enjoying the way he held her way too much. His gaze reminded her of last night, when she laid in her bed orgasming.

The warmth that radiated off him made her shiver, the hand that was placed on her lower back started sliding even lower. She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes.

"Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third. You're expected on stage now. Your speech is the highlight of our evening." the familiar voice of her mother broke the two out of their bubble.

"Of course, Mrs. Cooper. I was distracted by the beauty that is your daughter. She really is a great dancer." Jughead explained with a smile and Betty blushed at his compliment.

He brought her hand, that he still held, to his lips and whispered a "We'll talk later." before placing a chaste kiss on the back of her hand.

If it wasn't for her mother, she would've fainted of joy. She parted her lips at his gentle action, but quickly collected herself again.

"Elizabeth, where is your dear husband?" her mother asked, a hint of grief grazing her voice.

"Archie excuses himself. Work occupied his attention." Betty explained with a fake smile. Alice shot her a look of disappointment before leading Jughead to the stage.

"What was that?" Kevin appeared behind her as Jughead began his speech.

"Alice Cooper's look of disappointment" Betty sighed and went back to their table.

Kevin sat down next to her and caressed her hand. "Not that. I mean the dance. I've never seen anything that hypnotizing."

Betty leaned her head on his shoulder. "I have no idea. It's.. I don't know" She had mixed feelings about it. Her mother once again made her feel like trash. Kevin squeezed her hand.

"Don't let Alice ruin your mood."

After a while, Kevin excused himself, something about a "total snack waiting for him in the bathroom." and after reassuring him five times she'll be okay, he finally left. At least one of them is happy.

Betty didn't notice that Jughead finished his speech as she stared into her champagne filled glass.

"Why would someone be occupied with work when he can be occupied with you?"

Betty gasped and turned her head to the brooding author next to her. She gave him a sad smile.

"I'm serious Betts. If I was your husband, I would take you to this ball, dance with you all night. Show everyone how proud of you I am, before I fuck you hard on the leather seats of our car that takes us home and prepare you for the many orgasms I would give you afterwards." Jughead watched her reaction with a dark stare.

Betty's eyes widened in shock and she parted her lips at what he just told her.

"Shut your mouth Betty, before I get bad ideas" he groaned and Betty was taken aback by his sudden vulgarness. It made her flush a deep scarlet and soaked her panties. She really needed to collect herself. She had a husband and here she was flirting with a man she met yesterday. Well, they do consider each other as friends, but anyways, it's like she forgot her manners.

Betty straightened her posture and took a sip of her champagne as she heard him mutter a quiet "Good girl".

The praise ignited a throbbing between her legs and she dropped her gaze to his lap. Betty nearly started to cough and choke on her drink as she saw the more than visible bulge he had. He was hard and Betty wondered if she was the cause of it.

She decided to do a little small talk to distract herself from the fact that she kept imagining how his hard cock would look beneath all the fabric. He was big, that was what his impressive silhouette of erection gave away.

"I've never read any of your books, but I heard they are masterpieces of crime fiction. What are they about?" she asked smiling and he smirked.

"I guess you have to read them to find out. I have read a lot of your work Betty. You really are a blessing for the print journalism." he teased and she crossed her arms.

"Charm all you want Mr. Jones, I still won't sell my magazine to you." She bit her lip smiling and he chuckled deeply.


	3. Chapter 3 : Surprise

_**A/N:** **Thank you Olive for being an amazing beta.**_

 _ **Thank you KingColeQueenLili for letting me rewrite your story draft.**_

Betty zipped down her dress and hung it into her closet. She slipped into a tight, long sleeved shirt before undoing her updo. Her hand reached for the rose scented makeup wipes and began to remove her makeup. After tossing away the dirty wipes, she reached for the grey suit jacket that was draped over her duvet. She put it on and instantly, her nostrils were filled with Jughead's scent. The jacket drowned her tiny body, but it made the feeling utterly comfortable. She climbed under the thick bed sheets and let her mind wander to earlier that evening.

Betty and Jughead sat in his black Bentley, the author once again insisting on taking her home. She was freezing and began to shiver, but Jughead quickly draped his jacket over her shoulders. His masculine scent enveloped her and he shifted closer, pulling her into his embrace. His warmth relaxed her and she looked up to him, green eyes meeting blue ones.

"You're so strong and beautiful. You fascinate me, Betty. I long to kiss your sweet lips." Jughead admitted, lips brushing hers.

"Oh, Jughead," the blonde tilted her chin up, but their lips were still only slightly touching. "What are you doing to me?" she whimpered, his hand caressing her neck up to her cheek.

"We've reached our destination, Mr. Jones." Smithers announced and Betty flinched in Jughead's arms.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye." she said, looking at him through her lashes while sinking her teeth into her plump bottom lip. His thumb pulled it back, smirk playing on his lips.

"Not for long, love"

Betty sighed into her pillow, the memory turning her lips into a giddy smile. She hadn't felt this happy in years. Her hands pulled the suit jacket tighter around her body and soon sleep overcame the blonde beauty.

Sometime after 4 am, she felt Archie's strong arms wrap around her, trying to pull the jacket off her. Betty shifted and blinked, her eyes adjusting to the bright bedroom light. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her.

"Are you cold?" her husband asked, not a sign of concern in his voice.

"Yes," she said, trying to cover herself with the sheets again.

"I'll cuddle you warm, you just have to ask." he replied and turned the light off before climbing under sheets next to her and tugging at the jacket once again.

"Since when can Kevin afford tailored suits?"

Betty's eyes widened and she thought about lying to Archie, but she couldn't. She'd be honest to him about the jacket.

"It's not Kevin's. Mr. Jones - the author I had lunch with. He was at the gala too and my stupid self didn't bring a jacket, so of course I started freezing, but he was nice enough to give me his jacket and he brought me home too, making sure I was safe."

Archie squeezed her thigh. "Oh Betty, you could have fallen sick. I guess I have to thank him for taking care of my wife." He cuddled her into his arms, after she discarded the jacket. She was surprised with Archie's reaction. She thought he would be more furious, not so… calm.

The following week was surprisingly collected. No sign of the brooding millionaire and she actually thought that Archie forgot that he had a wife. He was out of town for some sort of "Sodale" project. She was starting to get sexually frustrated and even bought a vibrator, with Kevin's help.

She still was afraid to use it. Women like her didn't use sex toys and Betty could practically hear the fight Archie would start if he found out. Not only that it would bruise his ego - Am I not enough for you, Betty? - It just wasn't his idea of experimental. He called it kinky when Betty was on top or when he could handcuff her with some sort of pink plushy handcuffs. They hadn't even used the handcuffs once.

It was a warm Thursday morning when Kevin stumbled into her apartment with a heavy package in his arms. He placed it on her desk and sighed, wiping imaginary sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. She looked up from the notes she took, ideas for the next Blue & Gold issue.

"Damn, whoever sent this must be crazy," he commented, while Betty examined the card attached to it.

"You mean Mr. Jones?" She asked teasingly.

Kevin's face lit up in excitement at the mention of the name. "Open it. I want to know what Mr. Dark and Dangerous sent you."

"I don't know, maybe it's the bill for his tailored suit jacket I still have" Betty joked as she went through her desk to find the pair of scissors that she had somewhere in her desk to open the package.

"Or maybe it's his collection of sex toys and a detailed description on how he would use them on you." her assistant dreamed.

"God, Kev. You and your fantasies."

She finally found the scissors and began cutting through the silver duct tape with the shimmery crown. He even got his own duct tape. How rich can he be? Betty thought and cut through the last pieces. Opening the box, there were numerous books inside and she picked one up. The cover was held in dark, she could see a river surrounded by trees. It looked mysterious, dangerous even. At the bottom there was his name. J. Jones The Third.

"He wrote A Serpent's Bite?!" Kevin screeched. "I love that book! I love every book from the Venom Royalty series! God, Betty you have to read them, they're masterpieces of thriller, crime and erotica. Why didn't I notice earlier?" he continued to gush while pacing around the office in excitement, flipping through the different books.

Betty chuckled at her best friend and took all the books that were left in the package out of the box, as well as a shimmery, pastel pink envelope with her name handwritten in a neat gold cursive and placed them on her desk before reading out the card that was attached to the package earlier she had placed there as well.

God, even his handwriting is sexy. Betty thought, imagining him sitting in front of his desk, preparing the little surprise.

Dear Betty,

I sent you a little collection of books that I've written over the years, as well as an instruction how I prefer you to read the books, since you said you have never read anything I've written. I read everything you write, so catch up Sweetheart.

Don't get distracted by the other sensual pleasures for your mind, I can give you.

Forsythe Pendleton Jones III

Betty traced his handwriting with her nail and bit her lip, before looking up at her assistant. They began to laugh and she felt like they were back in her childhood bedroom. Betty wearing her best pastel pink bra, preparing for her date at Pop's and Kevin laying on her bed encouraging her to "take the ginger bull by the horns". Only this time, her "ginger bull" was a six foot, raven haired millionaire with a brooding, but dominant radiance that made her heart skip a beat everytime she saw him.

She had only known him for a week and knew almost nothing about him, but she felt like she'd known him forever.

"I guess I know who's on the cover of our next issue" Betty smirked and Kevin laughed.

"Then I guess I'll have to leave you alone to do your much needed research"

He left her office and she looked up the exact order of the books. Jughead's page was the first to pop up when she typed his name into the search bar. Soon she could order his books. There were six at total, "Venom Royalty" being his only series. It didn't matter that he only wrote one series, they probably brought him more money than he could count and with his publishing group on top, Betty knew he couldn't only be just a millionaire. The books had more than amazing reviews and with his books constantly ruling the top rankings of every Bestseller list, she couldn't wait to read them.

At home, Betty slipped off her shoes and dropped the package on her dining table, as well as her handbag. Kevin drove her home, so she wouldn't have to walk the four blocks with the heavy package in hand. She noticed the other small package in front of her apartment door and picked it up as well. Betty immediately recognized the duct tape.

She sat down and took out the shimmery envelope from the larger packet. Betty smiled as she turned it around to see a "Open Me" written with the same golden pen as her name. Carefully opening the letter, she tried to do as little damage as possible. The stationary was heavy, but felt smooth in her hands. His signature crown decorated the edges in a silver and pastel pink color. Betty wondered if he had made it just for her, since it was unlikely that he would send a pastel pink crown to his business partners.

The instruction was written in gold. She read carefully.

My sweet Betty,

I see you decided to follow my order to read the books with my instruction. You listen to me so well, sweetheart, but let's not get distracted. You will receive another package tonight. This is not just about you reading my books. No, it's about you relaxing, enjoying yourself. I want you to feel satisfied and sexy. In order to let go for me, you need to let go for yourself. Do you want to let go for me Betty? If you are comfortable enough to trust me, open the other package. If not, just tell me. I left my card in the envelope too, just call me and let me know if you're not interested. I will leave you alone then.

I hope that you make the right decision, love.

Forsythe Pendleton Jones III

Betty sighed. He had his way with words, but he still let her choose if she wanted to do this or not. She knew there was no going back if she agreed to do it, but what would she agree to? All he said that he was going to show her how he wanted her to read his books and nothing else. The letter said let go for him, but what did he mean by that?

She took the little card from the envelope and saw that he scribbled a number under his email and business phone number. Grabbing her phone, she saved him under "Mr. Jones" in her contacts. Her little habit of occasionally forgetting that he told her to call him Jughead coming to her mind. She called him and immediately regretted it.

What if I disturb him? Maybe he thinks I'm clingy or I'm annoying him?

He picked up by the third ring. "Jughead Jones here? May I as-"

"It's Betty." she said nervously.

"Angel, what's wrong? Have you decided yet?" he asked, concern decorating his voice.

"What do you mean by letting go?" Betty asked. She heard him suck in a breath before answering.

"I know you are married Betty. Fuck, I know that Betts. But ever since I saw you walking into this building, into my building, I knew I'd have to have you. I used to work a lot from home, rarely from my office, but I needed to see you and make sure you're okay. That's why I said I want to buy your magazine. I took you out for lunch and saw the wedding band. I know it's wrong, but then you told me how he treats you. I told myself to stay away from you, but this week was torture. All I can think about is you. Don't get me wrong here, this is not my confession of my undying love for you. I don't want a relationship. I want you Betty. I want to make you fall apart, pleasure your mind and body. I expect you to say that I need to leave you alone, that you are married and that you can't do this."

Betty was shocked. She didn't know what to say. No one had ever told her so openly how much he wanted her. She couldn't believe that a gorgeous man like him even took an interested in her and as much as she hated to admit it, she felt the same way. Ever so often her mind wandered to him, his handsome features and his utterly alluring behaviour. His aphrodisiacal scent. She felt like putty around him.

She needed time to think about it, did she really want to do this. Betty would feel bad cheating on her husband, but on the other hand maybe Jughead would bring her the happiness she craved so badly. The happiness Archie couldn't give her. She has never been with anyone else but Archie, and he never ignited feelings inside her like Jughead did.

"I need time to think about it. That doesn't mean no. It's a hard decision to make, but I think you can give me something nobody else can." Betty finally managed to reply.

"I look forward to hearing from you Betty, maybe you can try the little surprise I send you, but keep the second package closed. We will do that later. Just relax and read the books, to get a little taste of what I can give you" he said and she smiled.

"Yes, I will do that."

"Good. See you soon Angel" He hung up and Betty's heart fluttered at his name for her. Angel.

She hid the other package in her nightstand and returned to the kitchen to pick up the books.

It's definitely going to bumpy ride.

Betty read all weekend, she was too caught up in it to do anything else. The murder mystery about in the small town captivated her mind. Jughead Jones definitely had a way with words. The New York Times wasn't wrong when they called him the god of psycho thrillers.

She read through all six books and had her article finished by Monday. The freshly printed issue landed on her desk on Friday, as well as a small satiny jewelry box with a big white bow and a crown charm. She smiled as Kevin was already giving her a knowing look and raised a brow.

"It's not from Archie is it?"

"Sweetie, I don't think your dear Archie can afford Harry Winston. Especially the 'Secret Cluster' collection. They have this special box." her assistant replied with mirth in his voice. Betty shook her head, ponytail bouncing and undid the little bow before opening the box.

A gasp left her lips as soon as she saw what rested on the little pillow inside. Kevin quickly walked behind her desk to see why the blonde was so shocked. He swallowed hard. The bracelet was made out of a stunning arrangement of round, pear and marquise shaped what she assumed were diamonds. Some of them were a pastel pink color.

"Damn. Nothing says more 'thank you for your nice book review' than a hundred thousand dollar bracelet." Kevin remarked, chuckling.

"Actually, it's a custom made bracelet." a familiar voice interrupted. "I let some diamonds be replaced with pink sapphires, which will bring out Betty's stunning green eyes. That and other factors, like the rare champagne diamond I made them put into the back of the bracelet, bringing the worth of this beautiful piece into the two digit million amount, but a gentleman like me doesn't talk about prices."

Their heads shot up to the person entering the office. Jughead stood there, his neat black suit once again making him look powerful and to Betty, undeniably sexy.

"I thought I wasn't able to give it to you personally, but my appointment was cancelled and I decided to pay my favourite journalist a visit, and just like Mr. Keller said, thank you for the more than just praising book review." he said, stepping closer to Betty.

Kevin mumbled a "I'll leave you two alone", ignoring Betty's panic filled expression and left.

Goosebumps spread over Betty's skin as Jughead - the emphasis of dripping sex - took the bracelet with one and her hand with the other, the gentle touch of his rough hand fastening her heartbeat, closed the bracelet around her wrist with a few skillful movements.

"You can't give me a present like that just because I did my job." Betty said, trying not to drown in the blue of his eyes. She moved to undo it again.

"Why not, don't you like it?" Jughead asked, concerned.

"God no. I love it, it's so beautiful, so me. You knew exactly what was perfect for me. I just - I can't accept a million dollar bracelet." she confessed, his hand stopping her from taking it off.

"Please Betty, that's nothing for me. I make money twice the price of the bracelet every day. Keep it." He moved his lips to her temple. "Keep it Betty." his hands moved to her hips, trapping her in his embrace. "You would make me so proud if you do."

"Fine, but don't expect me to wear it. Someone might cut my wrist off in the streets." she laughed and continued. "I've thought about your offer."

His face turned serious again. "Good. What's your conclusion?"

"I...I decided that I-"

The sound of the door opening interrupted her.

"Archie?!"

 __ _ **A/N: Leave a comment if you liked it. Follow me on Tumblr at forsytheloveselizabeth**_


End file.
